spongebob456sfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginger
Ginger is the main protagonist in Chicken Run. She is a young intelligent British hen, who all the farm chickens view effectively as their unofficial leader. She is voiced by Julia Sawalha. Appearance Ginger is an orange, average-sized hen with light-yellow & dark brown tips on her hackle, fluff, and tail feathers. Her pupils are olive-green. She dons a dark-green woolly beanie hat, and the red comb on her head sticks out into two. She wears a cream-coloured chiffon neck scarf decorated with dark floral patterns. Personality Ginger is a headstrong, level-headed, natural born leader who would stop at nothing to get what she wants. Having reasonably more common sense and intelligence compared to the other chickens, she had came up with the majority of plans to escape the dystopian Yorkshire farm; which she pursues with relentless persistence. Although initially failing plan after plan, she had kept her head held high to the sky and stuck by her vision of paradise, despite all the contradiction and unsuccessful efforts. Determined and optimistic; the miserable life at the chicken farm hadn't crushed her spirit. She works hard not only for herself, but for others too. Ginger knows she is perfectly capable of escaping the farm for herself easily but she chooses to escape with her friends by her side. As well as her caring nature she is also quite sassy and possesses a no-nonsense attitude. She doesn't take flak from anyone, shown especially when she initially meets Rocky. Her assertiveness makes her an excellent leader and coordinator to the hens. Relationships [https://chickenrun.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky Rocky] Ginger is currently in a loving relationship with Rocky. Chicken Run One night, shortly after failing to persuade the other hens to be on board with her ambitions, she broke down into tears outside of the hut where she couldn't be seen by them. It was shown here that she'd lost all hope and was at her lowest point. She'd muttered the line, "Heaven help us..." seeking a miracle; giving an opening for a new chapter in her life. Shortly after, Rocky was shot out of his cannon and soared through the sky above the farm yelling, "FREEDOM!!". Ginger immediately idolizes him at this point, she receives her miracle, realizing her dream wasn't impossible and ludicrous as her hen friends had thought. Seeing Rocky had given the motivation she throughout all her escape attempts. When first talking to Rocky she's shown to be very eager to get to know him, not in a romantic manner as with all the other hens who merely just find him attractive but because his involvement could help her greatly in her plans of escape. Having everyone cast doubt upon Ginger has made her view Rocky as her last hope and savior. After Ginger had requested Rocky to help everyone fly after seeing him do so, Rocky starts showing his true colors by refusing to help and begins to leave immediately trying to avoid her in the process. At first Ginger thinks that he'd misunderstood her current situation, hoping to believe he was in good heart. She tries to persuade him even more giving him a last chance, only for Rocky to outright refuse her again saying he's "...got his own set of problems..." and that "It's a cruel world, doll-face. Might as well get used to it.". At this point, Ginger's view of him drastically changes. She no longer sees him as the miracle she had hoped for, but a slacker with time to waste. His selfish, careless personality now contrasts greatly to Ginger's more serious, no-nonsense but caring character. After Ginger found out he was on the run from a travelling circus, she saw this as an opportunity to make him a deal he can't refuse. She starts to act more snarky towards him just as he was moments ago, but this time taking advantage of the fact that Rocky was in a vulnerable state. Rocky starts to grow a disliking for Ginger when she tried to blow his cover numerous times after he refused her offer. After that he was left with the choice to reluctantly stay over at the farm. While Rocky has won the hearts of the other hens in no time, Ginger thinks otherwise. She acts more firm and assertive towards Rocky and constantly reminding him about their deal, in which Rocky takes advantage of, now that his main problem is gone. During training Ginger starts noticing more and more of Rocky's selfish nature. "...you do everything I tell you." is what he says to the hens, which is shown to oppose Ginger's main value of teamwork. While everyone else was training he was shown to be slacking off to the side, not paying attention to what they were doing; much to the annoyance of Ginger who questions his style of teaching. When Ginger finds Rocky negotiating with Nick & Fetcher she founds out that he'd lied to them about giving them eggs, which foreshadows his bigger lie later in the story. Ginger is a character who's honest and open about what she thinks. She values honesty, contrasting to Rocky's dishonesty. What Rocky got out of the negotiation was an elastic belt, showing that he'd listen to what Mac had said before about needing thrust. Ginger feels a bit more trustful about him knowing he hadn't completely ignored her as she expected him to do. After finding out the farmers were aiming to fatten up the chickens to be made into pies, Ginger exclaimed that everyone was going to get killed, clearly showing her brutal honesty and telling it how it is. This sends everyone into a spiral of fear and panic, with Rocky quickly stepping into help calm things down and denying what Ginger said, reassuring that they'll be fine. He hastily pushes Ginger to the side and questions why she told them that. Rocky thinks Ginger should "...lighten up" and views her as being way too serious, juxtaposing to how Ginger sees Rocky as a liar and how much he sugarcoats the hard truth. Ginger cares deeply about her friends and wouldn't want to lie to them ever. She argues to Rocky that he wouldn't understand as he was a self-proclaimed "Lone-free Ranger" and that all he cares about is himself. They both storm away from each other, now completely on opposite sides.